


fire

by nin_nin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nin_nin/pseuds/nin_nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin crosses some boundaries [pwp, sourin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire

Rin bit his lip, glancing left at Sousuke from the corner of his eyes. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. There was an itch under his skin, a heat prickling across his cheeks, down his neck, across his collarbones. He fiddled with his collar, breathing out shakily and his eyes fluttered as he blinked. His hair fell in his face and he raised a hand, put it behind his ear, dragged his fingers lightly down the side of his neck and shivered. 

His eyes flicked left again and he swallowed. He folded his hands in his lap, trying to calm himself down, but his heartbeat pounded in his ears and heat curled in his belly. He unconsciously pressed closer, until his thigh was pressed along his best friend’s and he could feel the heat of his skin through the layers of fabric separating them. Sousuke glanced at him for a brief second but then resumed conversation with Makoto, who was sitting across from them. Rin wrung his hands tightly, fingers pressing on top of each other and breathed deeply.

He looked up and saw that Haru’s gaze was intent on Makoto, taking in his every word, paying no mind to Rin and he sighed with relief.  Rin bowed his head, staring at his lap, face growing hotter with every minute that ticked by. He shifted again, pressed just a bit closer, unclasped his hands and pressed his palms to his thighs.  He closed his eyes, hyper aware of the man beside him. He slowly moved his left hand, trailing it over his own thigh until the tips of his fingers lightly touched Sousuke’s thigh. He didn’t notice.

Rin grew bolder, casually moving his hand until it was on Sousuke’s upper thigh, inconspicuously, Sousuke jerked lightly and glanced at him. Rin smiled at him and tilted his head questioningly (“Is this okay?”) Sousuke glanced down and back up, lips pursed in slight confusion before straightening, shrugging slightly and giving a small smile before turning back towards Makoto. Rin’s eyes grew half-lidded and his breath felt hot when it came out of his mouth. His drummed his fingers against Sousuke’s thigh, could feel the tenseness emanating from the man when he noticed but Sousuke didn’t turn around.

Rin laughed under his breath and bit his lip.  A feeling rushed through him, making him feel loose, hot like he had liquid fire in his veins. He shifted his hand upwards, fingers caressing Sousuke’s thigh, moving in playful ellipticals. Sousuke’s leg jerked and he moved his legs closer by instinct. Rin tilted his head a bit, eyes trained on Sousuke, who glanced at him once, twice, three times, quickly, a panicked look. Rin felt his skin grow hot, he moved his hand higher, his fingers nudged against the crease of Sousuke’s leg, where his thigh met his crotch and a hand slapped onto his, gripping it tightly.

Sousuke cleared his throat, giving him a panicked, helpless look, glancing at Makoto and Haru pointedly. Makoto’s voice filtered through, pitched in a question, but Rin didn’t notice or hear. Sousuke gave a stuttered answer, his hand tightening on Rin’s as the conversation resumed. Makoto’s voice sounded bright, unaware, and with a glance Rin confirmed Haru’s focus was hardly on Rin. Rin shifted forward in his seat, angling his body towards Sousuke as if listening in on the conversation.

He tightened his own grip, fingers digging into Sousuke’s thigh and Sousuke’s hand shook. He heard a heavy breath and stared at Sousuke with half-lidded eyes, mouth parted sultrily. Sousuke looked back apprehensively; his face was beginning to flush.  Suddenly, Sousuke’s grip tightened, fingers entangling with Rin’s and pinning them between his own, much bigger palm. Rin nearly laughed out loud.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes, a confident movement that caught Sousuke’s attention. He briefly turned to Rin, expression stern but eyes dark with want. Rin smiled at him innocuously. He turned back around and Rin waited. He fingered the hole in his jeans and breathed in and out until Sousuke had relaxed. 

He suddenly moved then, leaning across Sousuke to grab the soy sauce, Makoto made a surprised sound and offered to help him brightly, Rin didn’t hear a word. Sousuke’s hand had slid off his in shock and he could feel his entire body tense. Rin’s hand closed on the bowl, he moved his other up quickly and pressed the heel of his hand down hard on Sousuke’s crotch. Sousuke grunted, his breath rushed out of him, puffing right against Rin’s collar as he moved back. Rin dipped a dumpling in the sauce, chewed it casually, smiled at Makoto and Haru.

Sousuke was looking straight ahead but he had made no move to remove Rin’s hand from where it was drawing circles on the growing tent in his hands with a teasing finger. Rin could see the tense lines of his body, see his collar sticking to the skin of his neck and Rin breathed in quickly. He worried his lip, the excited feeling shooting through him until his own pants were tenting slightly. He raised a trembling hand to his face and brushed his fingers through the red strands of his hair. He cupped Sousuke with his other hand, massaging the growing bulge and Sousuke’s hand flew up to the table, nearly slammed down it.  Rin vaguely registered Makoto jolt in surprise but he was too focused on the way Sousuke was breathing heavily, the dark gaze that he could feel on his skin, the flush growing across his own face. Rin finally turned to look at Sousuke, eyes dark but his smile innocent as ever.

Sousuke glared back hotly before muttering a few short words to Makoto. Makoto nodded hesitantly, face the picture of confusion and Rin could feel Haru’s silent gaze assessing them. Then suddenly Sousuke grabbed his arm and jerked him to his feet, Rin yelped. He quickly dragged them out the booth, rapid footsteps towards the restaurant exit. Rin vaguely registered the greetings of the staff of the quaint little restaurant but the rest was drowned out with exhilaration.

His skin was on fire and he laughed breathlessly when Sousuke backed him into a wall, the side of the establishment and growled in frustration. Rin giggled then gasped when Sousuke pressed against him, teal eyes dark and boring into his own, anger and arousal warring with each other. Rin licked his lips and stared at Sousuke sultrily. Sousuke’s hips pressed against his and Rin threw his arms around his neck, pressed his chest against Sousuke’s, arched and undulated.

Sousuke swore and pressed his mouth to Rin’s, forcing it open, pressing his tongue inside like he owned it, like he owned Rin. Rin shuddered and kissed back feverishly. He pressed closer and closer, hands falling frantically to Sousuke’s hips and quickly unbuttoning them, slipping the belt out and throwing it to the floor. Sousuke groaned and pressed him further into the wall, hands falling to his waist and digging into his hipbones through his jeans.

Rin moaned and jerked his hips upwards, begging for friction. Sousuke’s voice rumbled low in his chest before his big hands fell on Rin’s jeans and unbuttoned them, yanked them down roughly. Rin’s breath left him in a moan, slick against Sousuke’s mouth and his hands trailed down, fists clenched in Sousuke’s shirt until he was suddenly turned around. His cheek slammed against the brick wall and he cried out breathlessly. 

Sousuke crowded him into the wall, thrust his hips against Rin and Rin shuddered. Sousuke was murmuring in his ear, about how this is what he’d wanted wasn’t it, rubbing him through his jeans in a public restaurant, horny, frustrating, beautiful, needy - words were breathed against his ear and Rin moaned. Hips thrust against his and Rin rotated his hips helplessly, boxer-clad crotch rubbing painfully against the wall. He gasped Sousuke’s name and Sousuke groaned, turned him back around and put his mouth on Rin’s. His hands came up to yank at the strands of Rin’s hair and he muttered feverishly against his mouth, how he drove him crazy, how he was perfect, how he was so perfect.

Rin whispered his name, trailed a finger over his jawline and laughed breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but like who needs dialogue anyway
> 
> (what do you mean the ending is a tease, no idea what youre on about)


End file.
